Overwatch Hero: Chava (Support)
Chava Chava is a utility Support hero in the Overwatch fandom. Overview Being able to manipulate the air, Chava is able to help her teammates get to places they've never been before. She can also use the airstreams to push people away if they get dangerously close to her - too close for her Celestial Daggers to be effective. Abilities Celestial Daggers - Primary Weapon (LMB) * Chava forms a dagger that she throws forward every 0.8 seconds, dealing 65 damage per hit. If the dagger has been thrown for further than 20 meters, the dagger vaporizes for 10 meters, dealing 3 damage less per meter. * Type: ''Linear projectile * ''Damage: ''65. After 20 meters, deals 3 less per meter (65-3x) * ''Spread angle: ''Pinpoint * ''Projectile speed: 40 meters per second * Rate of fire: 1 per 0.8 seconds * Max. range: 30 meters * Headshot: ''Yes Celestial Manipulation (SHIFT) * All structures denies damaging projectiles, but healing surpasses them. * Heroes are unable to walk through these constructions. * Changes structure by changing it like you would change Mercy's weapon while deploying (After you hit SHIFT) * ''Health: ''1500 health * ''Max range Divine Barrier: 10 meters * Casting time: 4 seconds (1 second cast animation, 3 seconds deployment) * Duration: 9 seconds * Cooldown: ''11 seconds (Starts when structure is broken, or after it's duration) ** Divine Barrier (Structure #1): Creates a wall that is 1x9x3 (Width, length, height) meters by using airstreams. ** Blissful Bridge (Structure #2): Builds a bridge from point A to point B (Confirms point B with interaction hotkey, point A is the place the hero is standing). The bridge can be a maximum of 8x30 (Width and length) meters. The bridge has a ledge of protection that is 1 meter tall. If the bridge has an incline of more than 45 degrees, the bridge cannot be built. Frontal Gust - (E) * '''Chava' creates a gust of wind in a cone in front of her that knocks enemies back 5-15 meters depending on the charge, and deals 60 damage. She can charge for three seconds, where each second adds 5 meters to the knockback. For every 5 meter she knocks back enemies, she gets a recoil that knocks her backwards 1 meter. Enemies that are within 10 meters will get knocked back. * Damage: 60 * Max range: ''10 meters * ''Knockback: ''5-15 meters (depending on charge) * ''Recoil: ''1/5 of how many meters she knocks back enemies (Either 1, 2 or 3 meters) * ''Charge: ''3 levels, each indicated by a bar on the UI. * ''AoE degree: ''80 degrees * ''Casting time: ''1 second * ''Cooldown: ''5 seconds Graceful Swift - Ultimate * "Tatfu mithl alfarasha" (Arabian, means: "Float like a butterfly" * By using the airstreams, '''Chava' can help her allies move around faster and better than before. Allies that are within 15 meters of Chava will get a 100% jump and speed buff - this lasts for 7 seconds. The ultimate also enables healing from structures made by Chava, which heals 40HP every second if allies are 10 meters or closer to the structure. * Jump and speed boost: ''100% * ''Duration: ''7 seconds * ''Healing: ''40 HP/s Strategy Weapons and abilities * '''Celestial Dagger:' Even though it is not effective at long range, it will do its job if enemies are close enough for the dagger to hit them. Being precise with the aiming will result in quick victory. * '''Celestial Manipulation - Divine Barrier: '''This barrier will effectively stop incoming damage, but also make it possible to see where enemies hide or stay. This can be combined with any damage ultimate to catch them off-guard if they are clustered. * '''Celestial Manipulation - Blissful Bridge: '''The bridge will make it possible for allies to reach higher advantage points to get an upper-hand in battles. The bridge can also trick enemies into falling to their death if a bridge is built above nothing (Like the Hanamura gap). * '''Frontal Gust: '''Self-explanatory, but this is most efficient when knocking enemies down from heights or off the map. It can also be used to catch enemies off-guard, or get a final blow to enemies with low health. In other situations, it can be used to push enemies into LoS of your teammates to take down a vulnerable target. * '''Graceful Swift: '''Chava's ultimate makes it possible for a team to engage in a fight faster with more maneuvers than the other team. The additional healing from structures also increases the survivability of the team in a team fight. General strategies * Chava excels at pushing the team together as a team, getting her teammates into a better position, while still being able to defend herself in aggressive situations. * Being able to create structures quickly, Chava can protect her allies from other ultimates such as Deadeye and Self-Destruct. Story Chava had a terrifying childhood. She lived in a small village near the river Nahal Betset in Israel. Chava and the families she was living with suffered a terrible faith when the nature reserve Nahal Betzet was struck by a meteorite. Chava’s mother hid Chava near the riverside in some tall grass when she was seven, knowing perfectly well that they couldn’t escape the destiny they had been given. The meteorite struck the earth so hard that a shockwave scrambled across the area, resulting in Chava falling in the water without being capable of swimming. By some luck, she had been stranded further down the river as the river was unstable due to the recent fall of the meteorite. When Chava had gotten enough strength to arise again, she scoured the horizon to see where the huts had previously been. She found it at last, but the only object remaining was the meteorite – she approached it. The meteorite emitted a small, faint orange glow, and a scent of something indescribable. Chava being curious, touched the meteorite and it’s started to crack – the meteorite was hollow, encasing only a small orange orb as well as the scent she had felt earlier. She couldn’t help but inhale the scent, and fainted shortly after. She was awake at dawn, dizzy and nauseous, but awake. Everything seemed to be the same – but that’s when she noticed she was laying on top of an invisible bed, but yet still touchable. Frightened by the discovery, she fumbled and rolled onto the ground, trying to stand up without bending over. Sweaty and pale she stood straight, looked suspiciously on both the bed and the orange orb she had seen earlier. About the size of a tennis ball, she picked it up, and slowly saw that the orb was smelting in her hand – the orange orb was now running in fragments through her blood. She screamed, waiting for something terrible to happen. She counted down from a minute, the time it takes for the blood to make the round trip to the heart, but she felt fine – actually better than fine. She decided to forget the last few hours of her life and wandered about to find a city. Years had passed; she had moved to a city, graduated with high scores, gotten an office job, and she had started a new and different life from what she previously had. Throughout the years, she had felt the urge to figure out what happened to her when she was younger – signs had been showed to her from time to time. One time she was so busy on her phone, that she didn’t realize she was off-track and was now walking in the air, some feet above the water. She ignored the incident, and continued her life. Another year, she saw a truck heading for some children near a bus stop. She yelled and grasped out her hand, and the truck miraculously hit an invisible barrier, saving the children and leaving the truck driver with only some small injuries. Again she ignored the incident and continued with her daily errands. All this came to her mind when she saw her roommate on top of the roof. She didn’t know what had happened, but she knew she had to react in some way or another. Focusing on her roomie and the roof on the opposite building, she was able to create a bridge with rails, functioning as a slide. As the roommate jumped, she hit the bridge and started sliding to the other building. The police never arrived, and that’s when Chava knew something was off with the world. Several people had recorded the miracle, but no one knew who did it – except Overwatch. Agents had been following her ever since they found out about the hollow meteorite near Nahal Betset. They knew that Chava had gotten her fair share of justice, they had concluded that Chava had goals and ideas that they could benefit from, and they could help her fulfill them. Tired of her office, she quit and headed towards Europe. She knew she could contribute with her magnificent utility skills, but now she had to find a team who could help her train. Without her knowing, none other than first commander Jack Morrison had been waiting outside the airport, ready to welcome her to the Overwatch organization. Achievements * ''Never trust your enemy - ''Pixel: Get 4 kills by removing a structure. * ''Path to victory - ''Cute: Heal 700HP with a single use of Graceful Swift. Trivia * All places mentioned in the story are real places. * Every name is something either heavenly or has something to do with air. * Whenever she uses an ability, the fragments of the orb is gathered again in her right hand, glowing brightly throughout the duration of the ability. Development Patch Notes History Art